


Rockin' the Limo

by waywardodysseys



Category: Pedro Pascal - Fandom
Genre: Cussing, Explicit Sexual Content, Eyeglass Kink, F/M, Female Oral Receiving, SAG awards, Sex, Unprotected Sex, blowjob, limo sex, the wink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardodysseys/pseuds/waywardodysseys
Summary: Pedro grabs your hand, pulling you towards the front door and into the mild California air. “Always a tease.”This man. God, how lucky you are to be with him, to have him.Inside the limo Pedro pulls you into his lap, running a hand up your leg showing through the slit of your dress. “Y/N.”
Relationships: Pedro Pascal/Reader, Pedro Pascal/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Rockin' the Limo

**Author's Note:**

> This is published on Tumblr under the same name.
> 
> *This fic was requested.*

“Estas lista mi amor?” The voice of your longtime boyfriend drifts from the foyer to your bedroom inside of your shared L.A. home.

You take one final glance in the mirror. Your hair is half up, half down; your makeup was light, almost seemed like you had none on. The floor sweeping, off shoulder cerulean colored dress you were wearing fit you perfectly, hugging every curve. A slit ran up the left leg, stopping mid-thigh. Part of you bought it because of the confidence it gave you, the other part because tempting your boyfriend was going to pure pleasure for the both of you. You give yourself a cheeky grin then turn and walk out of the bedroom.

Pedro smiles widely as he lays his eyes on you. He hums lowly, “mi amor. Beautiful. Mine.”

Your body is on fire once you see him. He’s wearing black suit pants, white top, and a platinum colored suit jacket – looking handsome and fuckable as ever. You smile as you walk up to him. “Not so bad yourself mister.”

Pedro pulls you in close and kisses you. “Maybe we should just skip.”

You laugh, “you’re presenting Pedro.”

“I should tell Roman to drive slowly then.” Pedro wiggles his eyebrows. 

“Then we’d be late.”

Pedro grabs your hand, pulling you towards the front door and into the mild California air. “Always a tease.”

This man. God, how lucky you are to be with him, to have him.

Inside the limo Pedro pulls you into his lap, running a hand up your leg showing through the slit of your dress. “Y/N.”

You hum as you loop an arm around his neck, take in the sensations of his feather light touch. “Pedro,” you breathlessly say once his hand dips under the dress and he palms your core. 

“I want a taste of heaven,” Pedro’s voice is deep, thick with desire. Once he saw you in your dress, he knew he had to have you in the limo. He couldn’t wait till the late hours to take you when you returned home. 

“Pedro,” you whisper biting your lip as you notice the partition between you two and Roman, your usual driver, is up. “He’ll hear…”

“You must be quiet mi amor,” Pedro whispers as he pushes you off his lap then kneels on the floor of the limo. 

His hands travel up your legs. His fingers find your underwear, pull them down and off your body. He places them in his pants pocket. 

You watch as your Pedro lifts your skirt up and dips his head under the material pushing your legs apart. You feel his lips against your inner thighs, the touch of his mustache against your skin is sending your core into overdrive, flooding it with heat and wetness. Your heart pounds in your chest as you feel him open your folds and licks up then circles your clit.

You suck in a breath. “Fuck! Pedro!”

Pedro pulls faintly away from your hot and wet pussy and whispers, “quiet mi amor.” He then places his tongue back on your clit, circling it with his tongue.

You lean back against the seat and close your eyes. Enjoying Pedro’s tongue against your sensitive nub. Your orgasm builds inside of you, and your toes begin to curl as it begins to reach its peak.

Pedro snakes a hand from out under your dress and places it on your stomach. He feels your hand on his and takes it, interlacing his fingers with yours. He knows you’re getting closer to the peak because of the pressure your fingers are applying to his hand. 

“Pedro,” you moan lowly. 

Pedro keeps lashing at your clit as the orgasm inside of you finally crests and explodes inside of you, sending vibrations of pleasure through your entire body. 

“Fuck,” you sigh as Pedro comes from under your dress and takes his place beside you on the backseat.

He pulls you into his arms. “Heaven,” he whispers. He loves hearing your voice when you cum from his touch, his tongue, his cock. 

You blush and burrow into his side. “Just wait till later.”

“What’s going through your mind Y/N?”

You swallow, straighten up, and look at him. “Returning the favor,” your hand squeezes his thigh, you can feel his cock through the material. “And maybe some backseat limo sex.”

Pedro growls, “I’d love to have you in the back of this limo mi amor.”

You wink teasingly at him as the car stops. You then realize he still has your panties. “My underwear?”

Pedro nips at your neck as he squeezes your side. “I’m keeping them. I want easy access for later.”

You stare at him as he gets out of the limo and then holds his hand out for yours. He’s giving you a look of pure lust and love. You smile as you reach out and take it – you wouldn’t trade him for anyone else in the world. 

——-

You and Pedro walk the silver carpet outside the Shrine Auditorium. Flashes of lights, people screaming, interviewers asking endless questions. Your face hurts within the first five minutes. You had gotten used to these events early on in your relationship, but they seemed to always wear you out. This one especially since Pedro gave you an earth-shattering orgasm beforehand. 

Pedro and you finally make it into the auditorium and to your table. Once the show begins, he places his hand on your bare knee. His touch alone is sending heatwaves through your body. He can’t wait for this to be over since you promised him his own orgasm in the back of the limo.

A production assistant finds Pedro 30 minutes in, telling him he needs to go backstage. Pedro places his lips against your temple. “Don’t miss me too much.”

You miss him the moment he steps away. Your hand fidgets with the stem of a wineglass then the announcer announces Pedro’s name along with Sophie Turner’s.

Fuck!, your mind screams. He’s wearing his glasses. You bite your lip, keeping your moan in. Pedro Pascal is your undoing in many ways and he’s using one of them right now. Him wearing his glasses is a major turn on and you knew right away you wanted him to wear those in the limo. 

You’re looking at him with love, and lust – an extreme lust. He knows how to make your body succumb to him. 

Pedro finds you in the audience sees the look of love and pure lust on your face. He winks at you, only you. He knows the glasses does things to you, he doesn’t know why, but he surely loves how you become a minx with him, and only him. He feels himself harden at the mere thought of you riding him in the back of the limo. Pedro adjusts himself while the nominees are being announced. He doesn’t want to show the world his raging hard on for you. 

You watch as Pedro returns to the table with his glasses on. You gnaw at your lip as he takes a seat and places his hand back on your knee. You lean forward and place your forehead on the back of his shoulder. “Pedro,” you whisper.

He smirks as he turns his head, places a kiss atop it, and squeezes your knee. “Soon mi amor. Soon.”

After the show is over you and Pedro excuse yourselves politely and head back towards your limo.

“Going to an after show?” Roman asks as he opens the back-passenger side door. 

You slide in as Pedro answers, “yes. Netflix’s.” You see Pedro lean over and whisper. You can’t hear what he’s asking Roman to do but Roman nods his head. 

Pedro slides in and pulls you onto his lap. He brushes his mouth against yours as he cups a cheek. The limo starts and the partition slides up. Roman begins driving.

You pull back and run your thumb over Pedro’s lips. “What did you tell Roman?”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“Pedro,” you imply.

Pedro smiles widely, “I told him to drive around for 30 minutes because I’m going to enjoy my girlfriend in the backseat.”

“You didn’t!?”

Pedro laughs. “Not the last part mi amor. I told him to drive around for thirty, forty minutes. I think he knows what I want to do.”

You moan as you kiss Pedro deeply. Your tongue pushes against his mouth and he lets you in as his arms wrap around you, pulling you closely and tightly against him. Your fingers wind through his hair. You feel his cock harden in his pants. 

You keep one hand in Pedro’s hair as one hand travels down his chest. You reach his pants and successfully unbutton and unzip them with one hand. You reach in and take hold of his cock, stroking it lightly up and down, your thumb circling the tip.

Your hand on his cock is making Pedro moan deeply, making his mouth greedier. You pull back from his mouth, kiss his cheek, trail a few kisses along his jawline, lick some of the skin of his exposed neck before you push yourself off his lap and kneel on the floor. 

“Wear your glasses.” 

Pedro pulls his glasses out and places them on.

Fuck!, is all your mind screams as you look up at him then down at his exposed cock.

Pedro places his hands on your head as you engulf his entire length into your mouth. “Y/N…,” Pedro hisses as you begin moving your head and up down, using your tongue to lather his cock, using your tongue to swirl around the tip of his cock. 

You look up at him through hooded eyelids. His head is tilted back, mouth agape. Low, deep moans filling the back of the limo. You feel his fingers thread through your Y/H/C hair. You feel those fingers apply pressure against your scalp. You know he’s climbing his own peak.

Pedro looks down and into your Y/E/C eyes. “Eres mia, mi tentadora.” He pauses, “I need to be in you. Now.”

You release his cock and start to straddle his lap. You lift your skirt as Pedro grasps his cock and you begin sitting down, his cock slowly entering your dripping pussy. You place your hands on his shoulders and arch your back as you take in his entire cock. 

“See, easy access,” Pedro’s hands slide under your skirt and settle on your ass. He squeezes both cheeks lightly.

“Mmhmm,” you moan as you begin rolling your hips and capture his mouth with yours. You pull away faintly, “mi profesor.”

Pedro raises an eyebrow. “That’s why you love these glasses?”

You grin. “Among other things.” 

“I’ll need to wear them more often. Mi estudiante.” Pedro growls before capturing your mouth and kissing you deeply. 

You begin rolling your hips faster as another orgasm begins building inside of you. You moan as Pedro begins thrusting up into your pussy, making sure you feel his entire cock inside of you. “Pedro.”

“Y/N,” Pedro whispers against your ear. 

Your hands tighten on his shoulders and you arch your back as your orgasm consumes you and rolls through your body. “Pedro,” you pant out breathlessly as you continue to roll your hips until you feel him cum inside of you.

Pedro growls lowly and squeezes your ass as he explodes deep inside of you. “Mi amor.” He captures your mouth and kisses you deeply, he pulls faintly away and presses his forehead against yours. 

“Do we have to go to the party?”

Pedro smiles, “yes.”

“I don’t know if I can walk.”

Pedro licks your lips then kisses you. “We’ll stay a few hours,” he sees the look you give him, he laughs, “okay, okay. Maybe just two hours, or one.”

“Good man.” You whisper against his lips as Roman stops the limo at your second destination of the night.


End file.
